Unlucky
by lybov1314
Summary: A trick leads Sirius to accidently get Lily's best friend, who he barley knows, pregnant. How will they learn to raise a child? SiriusOC and also LJ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This will teach those bastards to play tricks on me." Severus mumbled under his breath. He took out his wand and tapped the fire underneath the cauldron. It went out and the potion stopped bubbling and turned crystal clear. He smirked as he looked back into his book. He succeeded in making the potion.

Severus jumped as someone knocked on the door to the Slytherin boy's dormitory. They knocked three times and waited for an answer. He knew right away who it was. It was Alan, his best friend and fellow Slytherin. Severus walked over to the door and let him in.

"Is it finished yet?" Alan asked. Severus nodded showing him the potion and looking very pleased with himself. "Good."

"So when do you think we should give it to them?" Severus asked.

"How about tomorrow during dinner? Also, I think we should give some to that mudblood."

"You mean Evans?" Alan nodded. Severus hesitated a bit and then agreed.

"So how is your arm?" Alan looked at Severus's bandaged arm.

"Fine. I'll get my revenge soon enough. They will pay for what they did."

"I still don't understand what he said to make you go near the Whomping Willow." Severus looked away from him and stared back at the potion. He was under Dumbledore's orders to not tell anyone what he saw that night. He took out two small tubes and filled them with the clear substance and closed them tightly. He handed one to Alan and slipped the other one in his pocket. He couldn't wait to see his plan in action.

The potion that he made was an extremely difficult one to make but Severus had managed to make it. It was flavorless and could be mixed with any drink. It would make the person who drank it do things that they would never normally do and not care about what anyone thought. It would make them seem drunk. Severus couldn't wait to see what stupid things Black would do once he drank the potion.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You lose...again!" yelled James as his queen smashed Lily's king.

"Shut up!" Lily yelled throwing a pillow in James's face. James just laughed and let her hit him with the pillow.

"You are too weak to hurt me, Ev – Ow! She bit me!"

"Will you two love birds go get a room or something?" Sirius yelled from the other side of the room. He and Remus were pouring over something and Lily had a strange feeling that it wasn't schoolwork. He turned his back to them again and began to talk in whispers.

Lily saw her best friend, Clover, come down from their dormitory. She looked over at Remus and Sirius and sneaked up behind them. She slowly moved her head in between them and then said loudly, "Watcha workin' on?" Sirius and Remus jumped and Remus stuffed something into his pocket. Clover laughed and sat down next to Lily.

"I wonder what they're working on." Lily said.

"Probably another way to sabotage the Slytherins." Clover said coolly as she watched Remus take out the paper again and point his wand at it muttering something under his breath. James joined them and all three of them were staring at the paper now. A loud "bang!" made Lily and Clover jump. Remus was yelling at Sirius and Sirius was laughing while James poured water out of his wand onto the now flaming piece of paper.

"Common. Lets go, before they blow up the entire common room." Lily said grabbing Clover's arm and pulling her up the stairs.

Clover and Lily had to climb six short flights of stairs before reaching the door to their dormitory, which had a sign on it that said "7th years". Lily flopped down onto her bed and Clover went over to the mirror and began to brush her hair.

"You know, I think James likes you." Clover said out of nowhere, now looking at Lily.

"He's a moron. I mean you've seen him, strutting around school, jinxing anyone who looks at him funny, thinking that he can get whatever girl he wants..."

"Which is true for the most part." Clover cut in as she pulled her light brown hair into a ponytail. "Its true." She added seeing Lily stare back at her with her bright green eyes.

"He is cute but I still stand by what I said earlier."

"You know, we've been at Hogwarts for almost two weeks now and I still haven't seen him jinx anyone. Maybe he's changed, you know, deflated his head a bit." Lily looked back a Clover with a look that clearly said, "I don't believe you." Clover shrugged and kept brushing her hair. Lily sprawled out on her bed and thought to herself, _what if James really has changed? I mean, he is cute, and popular, and he's really funny. He's nice for the most part even though he can be a jerk sometimes. But I don't want to be another one of those girls that he just dates for a week and then dumps them. _Then the other voice in her head repeated to her again _what if James really has changed?_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was time for Snape and Alan to put their plan in action. They were the first to come in for dinner. Severus went over to the seat where the marauders always sat and took out his small glass tube that was filled with the potion. He put two small drops in each of the four cups, he only need to put a small bit of the potion in the cup. He saw Alan come back signaling that he put some in Lily's cup also. They both laughed and sat down at their own house table.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter in tow, came into the Great Hall about five minutes after dinner had started. They sat down in the exact same places that they always did, which was good news for Severus and Alan who were carefully watching them. Sirius and James sat next to each other and Remus and Peter sat across from them. Lily sat three chairs away from them with her best friend Clover at her side. So far everything was going according to plan. They weren't watching Lily, she wasn't as important to make a fool of as the marauders were. She left after ten minutes with her friend. Snape and Alan assumed she drank the potion. They wouldn't see any results right away because the potion took thirty minutes to start working.

After eating and talking for almost half an hour, the marauders had not yet taken a drink out of their cups and Severus and Alan were getting very irritated. Severus couldn't take it any longer. He shot a spell at the four of them to make them extremely thirsty. As soon as the spell hit them James, Remus, and Peter each grabbed a pitcher filled with juice and started to drink it down in huge gulps. Sirius who wasn't fast enough to grab a pitcher took a long drink from his cup.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lily and Clover walked into the Great Hall talking and took at seat where they normally sat. (A/N: This is happening at the same time that the Marauders are eating). Lily was in deep conversation and grabbed a pitcher and poured herself juice. She ate a little bit and put her food down. Clover looked at her. "Not hungry?" She asked, "Nope." Said Lily running her fork through her mashed potatoes. Lily was about to take a sip of her drink but when she looked down into her cup she saw it was orange.

"Oh shoot." Lily said. "I poured myself orange juice instead of apple juice again."

"Here, "said Clover switching cups. "You can have mine. I don't mind orange juice." Clover took a long drink from the cup and then she and Lily got up and went back to their dormitory,

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

(A/N): This is my first ever fanfic so tell me what you think. I hope I did well :) **"**Fingers crossed"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily and Clover walked back to their dormitory and sat down on their beds. Clover said that she suddenly wasn't feeling too well and wanted to lie down. Lily had suggested that maybe she didn't eat enough food but Clover insisted she wasn't hungry at all and that she was sure that wasn't it. Both girls were stumped as to what was wrong. Lily thought about taking Clover to the nurse but Clover said that she just felt like she wanted to lie down. After fifteen minutes Clover had fallen asleep. Lily let her sleep and went down to the common room to try to get some work done.

She took her favorite spot by the fire and took out her book, Advanced Guide to Transfiguration, and a piece of parchment. As soon as she opened her book and began to skim through it, she felt someone come up to her and rest their arm on the side of the chair. She looked up and saw James looking at her.

"Yes..." Lily said, not taking her eyes off him.

"Hi." Said James. Lily said hi back, awkwardly.

"What do you want?" Lily said getting slightly irritated. James face looked like it was doing some fast thinking.

"I need help on Transfiguration," James said a second later.

"Why would you need my help?" Lily asked. "Transfiguration is your best subject."

"Did I say I needed your help? I meant...do you need any help?" Lily could tell he was just making all of this up as he went, but she felt slightly sympathetic towards him and decided to play along.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Lily said. She took her things and moved them to the couch. James sat down next to her.

"What do you need help on?" He asked her. Now it was Lily's turn to do some quick thinking.

"Umm...well, Professor McGonagall wanted us to write step by step on how to transfigure a table into a dog. I think I missed some steps because she said that there were five but I only got three." Lily had already finished that part of her homework and it was upstairs in her dormitory, but James didn't know that. That sat there together looking through the book for about ten minutes when Lily heard a crash coming up from the girl's dormitory. Lily heard it and quickly got up and jogged up the stairs to her room, leaving a slightly disappointed looking James behind.

Lily was afraid that maybe Clover had tried to get up but was too dizzy and fell. Lily opened the door to her dormitory and let out a small surprised gasp. Clover was standing in front of the mirror and was putting on makeup, except it looked very wrong. She had her cheeks covered in dark pink blush and her eyes were smothered in light blue eye shadow that was all over the place. She had put on lipstick that was bright red and extremely uneven; she looked like a five-year-old girl playing with her mother's makeup.

Lily looked around to see what had made the crash and saw that Clover had knocked over a vase full of flowers that stood by the mirror. Lily said "reparo" and the vase wasn't shattered anymore. She poured some water into it and put the flowers back inside it. When she went to put the vase back she saw Clover opening the door to the dormitory and getting ready to leave. Lily quickly hurried over to her and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing?" Lily said to Clover feeling very worried.

"Well, I was gonna go out until you stopped me."

"Go out where, and looking like _that?_" Lily said hoping she was knocking some sense back into Clover but feeling that she was failing at it.

"Who care?" Said Clover smiling and trying to get past Lily and walk through the door. Lily grabbed her by her arm and led her into the bathroom where she wet some tissues and began to wipe the make up off of Clover's face. Clover turned on the water and started to splash Lily and laugh hysterically.

"What has gotten into you?!" Said Lily trying to avoid the splashes. " I thought you said you felt sick?"

"Well, now I fell much better." Said Clover as she went out of the bathroom and out of the dormitory. Lily did a quick drying spell on her clothes and went to follow Clover. She caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs and held her back. She glanced to see who was in the common room and was met by a very strange sight. James and Remus were both sitting on top of Sirius and Peter was behind him holding him down.

"What are you doing?" Lily said still holding on to Clover.

"Something is wrong with Sirius." Remus explained. "He's been acting all weird"

"He's not the only one." Said Lily finally letting go of Clover because she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Hello, gorgeous." Said Sirius pushing James and Remus off of him and walking towards Clover, who started to laugh hysterically again and almost fell down but Lily caught her.

"Well, it seems Sirius is back to normal." Said James laughing as he watched Sirius eye Clover with great interest while Clover was still giggling madly.

Lily slowly let go of Clover and let her and Sirius sit down at a couch in the corner of the room. Sirius was now giggling too, which looked strange because he was a tough, muscular, handsome guy.

"I wonder how many butterbeers they've had." Said Peter.

"Nah, it can't be that." Said Remus. "That stuff isn't strong at all. He would have had to drink at least thirty to act like that."

"So shall we continue with your homework?" Said James looking at Lily. She hesitated looking over at Clover and Sirius; she was afraid that Clover might go somewhere and do something stupid. But on the other hand, they were in the corner of the room and if she left then Lily would see it.

"Ok." Said Lily convinced that Clover would be fine.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey, Clover." Said Sirius looking at her with a sly smile on his face.

"What?" She asked smiling.

"I wanna show you something. Come with me." Said Sirius taking her hand and helping her up. Clover followed him and didn't say a word. They walked by Lily, James, Peter, and Remus, but Lily and James were both looking through a book, their heads very close together, and Remus and Peter were facing away from them both talking. No one noticed Sirius and Clover both crawl through the portrait hole.

Sirius took her hand led her down a hallway and then suddenly stopped. Clover looked around slightly confused but then noticed a door that she was sure wasn't there before. They both walked through the door and into what looked like a private room, with a huge comfy bed.

" This is called the Room of Requirement." Sirius explained sitting on the bed. Clover sat down next to him and looked at him, they both began to giggle again. Sirius leaned in and kissed Clover....

(A/N) Assuming that you read the description of the story, you know what happened next. I'm not gonna write about it because this story _is _rated PG. Please review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
